The Blood Of The Aesir
by perseusjackson2001
Summary: Percy is a Norse Demi-God who get's involved in a prophecy involving the Greek Gods and also involved with a certain Hunter of Artemis. New and Powerful Dangers are arising. Will Percy be Able to Stop Them? READ TO FIND OUT...
1. Chapter 1

The Blood Of The Aesir

**Percy's Pov**

They just keep coming, and coming, and coming and I don't know when they'll stop. This has been going on for several months now, and by the way, you probably don't know me but I'm Perseus Jackson, Son Of Thor, Legacy Of Asgard and Heir To Mjolnir. I still don't get why my dad left me Mjolnir but I appreciate it, it's saved my life a couple of times.

Anyway, let's get to the point, I'm the only demi-god of Asgard in many millennia so my power is incredibly high and I'm also the from the most powerful God Pantheon so monsters chase me like I'm walking bacon but I've been proving them wrong.

All their attempts to hunt me down have ended in failure. I've been on the run for several months now, ever since my mom Sally Jackson was killed by a monster from the Greek Pantheon, The Minotaur. By the way the monsters hunting me now are all from the Greek Pantheon so I'm not particularly happy with the Greek monsters right now.

So right now I'm running really fast, well technically not running but more like walking on air, I can run faster that way. Right now I can hear all the howls from the monsters chasing me which made me think they were hellhounds, but before I could turn back to face them a silver arrow whizzed over my head, I looked up and saw a girl in a silver parka pointing her bow at me but before she could notch another arrow, a hellhound appeared with it's teeth bared but before it could reach the girl I through Mjolnir straight at it and turned it into dust.

The girl looked at me in shock but gasped when she saw the army of monsters around me. I turned around and the army of monsters made me gasp, this is a encounter that could leave me dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blood Of The Aesir

**Percy's Pov**

I could hear my own heartbeat as everything seemed to slow down as I looked at the monsters in front of me. I counted about 20 hellhounds. I could do this but it's going to be tough.

I raised Mjolnir above my head as clouds appeared above me and thunderstruck everywhere. Then I remembered my Father's title, "The Thunderer" it made something click in my head. I could strike 1 huge lightning bolt that could disintegrate the 20 hellhounds but I would be out cold for a while. I just hoped that the girl I saved would be kind enough to help me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the clouds until I could feel the tug in my stomach and a large lightning bolt struck the hellhounds and disintegrated them, but before I could black out I saw the girl in shock and I smiled a little at her expression before the world faded into darkness.

**Zoe's Pov**

I was shocked by the boy's power. I think he's a son of Zeus but he isn't even arrogant. This boy intrigued me, he wasn't like the other males on this planet, especially Hercules. I still shiver after what he did to me.

I think I'll watch over this boy until he wakes up than I'll question him. Before I could even comprehend what happened Lady Artemis appeared in a flash of light.

"Zoe, who is this boy?" Lady Artemis asked me sharply.

"This boy saved me milady, I'm afraid without him I would be in Hades's realm right now."

Artemis's eyebrows narrowed in thought and she finally said,

"We shall bring him to camp and we will question him after he wakes up."

"Thank you milady."

Then she flashed us to camp.

**Percy's Pov**

When I woke up, I scanned my surroundings. It seemed like I was in a tent in some sort of camp.

The ten flap opened and came in the girl I saved last night, it seemed like I did the right choice by saving her.

"Milady he's awake" the girl said to someone I couldn't see.

Then the tent flap opened again and in stepped a girl about 12 years old with auburn hair and silver eyes. I believed this was Lady Artemis.

"Hello boy"

"Hello Lady Artemis"

"How do you know of me boy"

"Uh, you have silver eyes that look like the moon so I assumed that you are Lady Artemis. Is that not correct?"

"It is correct boy, but who are you?"

"I'm Perseus Jackson, Son Of The Norse God Thor."

**Please Rate and Review, I want to know if this story is good or not. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood Of The Aesir

**Artemis's Pov**

" A Demi-God from the Norse, that's absolutely impossible, they've already faded!"

" Sorry to disappoint milady, but they haven't faded yet, they just lost contact with Earth or as I call it Midgard." Percy said.

" We must bring you to Olympus at once!"

" Sorry milady but I won't let you bring me to Olympus, they'll just decide that I'm too powerful and kill me, so I'd rather not go to Olympus."

" You dare defy a Goddess you puny Demi-God!"

" Yes! Now see you someday in the future"

Then a flash of thunder hit the boy and he disappeared leaving only a scorched mark on the ground.

**Percy's Pov**

That was a close one, if I didn't flash away I would've died. She was pissed, and if looks could kill I bet I would be dead already, the look she gave me was absolutely murderous.

I flashed in front of a casino which looked like it was in Las Vegas. When I looked up there was a sign on the casino, " Lotus Casino "

I think it would be a good idea to go in, maybe play off as a homeless kid who needed a place to sleep.

I went through the front door and was greeted by a lot of arcades and the largest slide I ever saw in my life.

Then this bellhop came up to me and said as if he was in some sort of a trance.

"Here is the key to your room, it's number 502, and here's your arcade card."

He handed me the key to my supposed room and my supposed card to the arcade and left.

I went up the lift and checked out my room, it had a 50 inch tv and a king sized bed.

This is going to be EPIC!

**Artemis's Pov**

That insolent boy! He dared to defy a goddess. I will hunt you to the end of the world if it's the last thing I do.

**Sorry it's so short. I'm writing this in school and thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it! **


End file.
